international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Lucas Andrews
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Lucas Andrews Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Austelia, Birth date: Character date of birth ''' April 3th (unkown how old is he is) '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half Blood Species: Character species Half Vampire Mother: Name, Helen Andrews (decreased) Father: Name, Unkown Siblings: N\a Other important figures: Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, (Friends, Pets, optional) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) His life was simple, until one day while Lucas was working out on the feilds on the farm when a mysterious man named Jon came to his home. He didn't know what the stranger was doing their so he asked "Stranger, do you have any buiness with Mum?' the strange man gave him no reply but simply knocked on the door to his mum's house. ''' '''His mum let him come in, and after a while Lucas became scared and curiosu to what the man was doing. So when he came into his house to find his mum's body covered with blood and the house was full of blood and stuff. Lucas then went outside of the house and began crying over his mum's death .Until the vampire came out and bit him while he cryed, Overnight, it seemed the young boy Lucas became a monster, he hated himself for it. He became more anti-socail he stopped hanging out with friends and family. He became a loner on his Family's farm, and the farm was known as Vampire's GetAway, but surpising to most, he often changed himself in his bedroom to aviod eating the flesh of others. But years later, he came here, He got his letter a bit late (the Vampire ate everything he saw) then he went here. ''' '''He's physcally 15, so in his 5th year. Having trouble? Try this. (Social Endowments) *When and where was your character born? *What age did your character first use magic? *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Immortal. Royal, good (Attributes, Skills) Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Too big of an Ego, mean, rude D, me//www.gurud, software.com/GuruNet/Personal/Factors.htm#Attributes Attributes], Skills) Q Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) He's mysterious and with a ego the size of a boiling ally. He doesn't trust easly, He is very headstrong and stubborn He is a very rude and distrustfull person, he is a very royal and kind person to all of his friends. He is a very unfriendly person in general, he's anti-socail and unpredicatle. He is very careful and crafty.. He's not a good guy to mess with, but he's a flirt to girls. All girls love him but he doesn't care for them a bit. He doesn't want to get into a serious relaship, he just wants to mess with girls. Having trouble? Try this. (Attitude) *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? *How does your character react to other people when angry? *How does your character react to other people when happy? *How does your character react to other people when sad? Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences)\ He's very handsome for a Vampire, he has meduim lengh brown hair. He usually dresses in normal clothes. Bur even then he's a bit off in fashion. Dressing in the late 1300's style of clothes. He is looks like a nice guy, but he mantains it too only attractive women to come. He isn't at all musclar, but he is in good shape at all the moment. (Appearance) At least one image preferably a model *Nationality/Ethnicity *Hair color *Eye color *Clothing style Student or Graduate: Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult *Current student (First - Twelfth) *Graduate (Former House (Aethelberg, Gomes, Charbonneau Ihejerika, (Girls) or Maximinus (boys)) *Adult (Non graduate (Graduation status ex; non IAM graduate, Home-schooled) Roleplayed by: Username GoldenGail3 (talk) 00:09, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~)GoldenGail3 (talk) 00:09, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Time and date Category:Approved